


【迪士尼×华纳】三重现场

by Brucie



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Warner Bros - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: #看，华纳不定档就要被日#





	【迪士尼×华纳】三重现场

“你一直都那么骄傲。”他用一种近乎叹息的语气说，手扶着华纳身后的椅背。“可骄傲的人，往往也通过骄傲来掩饰自己的怯懦*。天气已经变过几轮了。”

“想不到你还会读哈代。”华纳冷淡地回答他，并未转头同迪士尼对视。“我一直以为你只靠动画片和漫画书度日。”

他们已经习惯了彼此见面时的针锋相对——在几年之前，华纳尚可以撑起旧贵的架势来反驳一二，但近年来连这一点点仅剩的怜悯都消失在了他们市值间逐渐拉大的曲线中。

有那么一段时间，华纳拒绝同迪士尼会面。他连带着把DC也圈在总部，不许他去和Marvel见面，哪怕他们实际上都呆在伯班克，想要完全阻隔对方的消息几乎是天方夜谭。

即使是这一次相见也是迪士尼提出的邀约。他寄了一封刻薄的邀请函，暗示华纳的态度将会直接影响复联4在中国的定档日期。他知道华纳没办法拒绝这个，他也的确得偿所愿。

他们在迪士尼的花园里共进下午茶，不冷不热地说些闲话，其间夹杂着大量商业性刺探与迂回的讽刺。直到其中一方终于忍受不住，把话题切入他们都心知肚明的那部分。

“当然。”迪士尼说，“你一直把我看作儿童向——只会赚孩子和那些童心未泯的大人们的钱，对不对？因为我从未向你展示过另一方面？”

他在椅背上摩挲的手忽然停住，转而狠戾地向下一扯，几乎撕开华纳整洁的衬衫领口。

“但你从没想过——你从没想过假如我知道的比你所预料的要多呢？”他垂下头去，亲昵地贴着华纳泛红的耳际，手指搭上他遍布吻痕的脖颈。“我知道AT&T对你做了什么，我也知道你怎么在他面前跪下，像个婊子那样取悦他，就为了那854亿美金。这时候你倒是想不起来对我的扩张嗤之以鼻了，是不是？”

华纳惊惶地抬头看着他，嘴唇颤抖开合，但最终什么也没有说出口。迪士尼耐心地把他按在高背椅上，替他一颗颗解开镶金的纽扣。

“嘘——”他轻柔地说，“别害怕，我保证这不会比你以前经历过的更疼……我不会把你弄坏的，华纳，至少不会比你弄坏我更多。”

 

他们不是第一次搞到一起，区别仅仅在于，过去华纳通常才是那个占据主动的人。

迪士尼还记得当初华纳骑在他身上时意乱情迷的脸——放荡又美丽，或许还带着一点蝉联全球票房冠军的傲慢。见鬼，就算现在华纳落魄到要像街角的应召女郎那样等待AT&T把嫖资塞进他胸衣里，那种傲慢表情仍然挂在他线条锋利的脸上，好像他天生就该领受王冠，披着紫色袍子坐到整个世界的最顶上。

但现在这种傲慢里终于掺杂了一丝难以避免的软弱。华纳被他按在椅子上，两条腿分开挂在一旁的扶手处，敞着他那端庄禁欲的衬衫领子……他看上去糟糕又色情，让人情不自禁地想要弄乱他一丝不苟的头发，再射到他总是抿着的嘴唇上。当然他也绝不能摘掉那副金丝边眼镜，简而言之，一切使华纳显得冷淡与严肃的饰物都必须得到保留——时移世易，现在华纳已经不再有资格做那个只有需要一根按摩棒时才想得起迪士尼的人了。即使在他最鼎盛的时期，他也从未尝试过同AT&T与Verizon这样的巨头分庭抗礼。但迪士尼不同——他现在已经获得了入场券，有权在巨头们的谈判桌里找到自己的位置。

因此在听到AT&T的名字以后，华纳就放弃了一切抵抗：他的所有权已经不再属于自己了，假如迪士尼从AT&T那儿得到了许可，那么他就必须服从。迪士尼要他跪下来个口活，他就得为他收起自己的牙齿。

他仰躺在椅子上，后背被坚硬的木板硌出了红印。他皱起眉毛来，闭上眼睛，不可抑制地流出泪水，把浓密的睫毛打得湿漉漉的——或许是因为他不得不尽力张开嘴，含着那根不断往他喉咙里捅的阴茎的缘故。

迪士尼低头看着他，看着华纳被口水和前液弄得乱七八糟的脸颊，感到有趣似的笑了起来。他甚至恶劣地又往那两片不堪承受的红嘴唇里捅进一根手指，试探性地拨弄华纳没法动弹的舌头，伴随着又一下深而重的狠顶。

“你的喉咙或许要比你的唇舌诚实得多。”迪士尼喃喃道，因为华纳温热紧致的吮吸而几乎惬意地叹息出声。他又往里顶了几下，在华纳窒息般的呛咳声里抽了出来，对着华纳失神的脸射了上去。

他没忘记对准了那副金丝边眼镜。

华纳彻底被弄脏了——他在挂着精液的眼镜下面怔怔地眨着眼，好像还不明白刚才自己经历了什么。他的嘴唇被磨蹭得鲜红，口水流了一下巴，整张脸都是难堪的白浊。

然后他无知无觉地伸出一点舌尖，把红嘴唇上的精液舔了进去。

“——天呐。”迪士尼在喉咙里发出一声难以忍受的低吼，“天呐，你天生就该被人操成这个样子。”

他俯下身去，“咔哒”一声抽出自己的皮带。

 

华纳竭力挡住自己的脸，他在迪士尼怀里胡乱挣动起来，努力咬着嘴唇，但还是无法避免地发出含混不清的抽泣声。他又开始哭了，整个人都湿漉漉的，头发垂下去遮住了半边脸——或许迪士尼不自觉地用了太大的力气？但这也是没办法的事情，要去掉那些旧吻痕的最好方法就是用新的覆盖住它们。

迪士尼掐着华纳的腰，轻轻松松地把他提起来又按下去，像使用自动飞机杯那样简单。他把头埋在华纳的颈窝里，乖巧地去舔他的喉结，顺带把那块在皮肤下不断滚动的软骨含进嘴里。

“AT&T也是这么干你的吗？”他故作天真地问，“或者你会比对我的时候更卖力一点，好从他那儿得到更多注资？”

华纳根本说不出话来，他颤抖着咬住嘴唇，企图捂住自己的耳朵以从那些淫秽的水声和囊袋拍打臀肉的脆响里逃脱，但迪士尼按住了他的手，迫使它们朝下探去，直到握住华纳不知什么时候翘了起来的性器。

“来摸摸你自己。”迪士尼温柔地说，“多可怜啊，都要哭了。”

但就在同时，他也不容置疑地握住华纳瘫软的腰，一边猛烈地插着他一边把他转了过来——阴茎刮过肠壁的感觉几乎让人毛骨悚然，华纳立刻发出一声濒死的尖叫，他拼命推拒着华纳拦在他腰间的手臂，但显然完全无济于事。他已经不像过去那么精力充沛了，然而迪士尼才刚刚迎接他生命中的巅峰时段。他从未像现在这样清醒地认识到他们之间存在的差距，无论在哪一方面。

迪士尼依然毫无怜悯心地干着他，但华纳已经放弃不切实际的抵抗念头了。他空洞地放松身体，听凭迪士尼咬着他的胸口，把他按在自己不断挺动的阴茎上。

他想起曾经的日子来，十年以前，或者更久。那些他仍然是传媒业无可置疑的巨头，而迪士尼谦恭地站在他王座旁陪侍的日子。那时他正野心勃勃，丝毫未曾考虑过来自外部的威胁，他以为自己终将君临世界。

“你在想什么？”迪士尼在他耳边低语，“AT&T？DC？或许是你最爱重的HP？”

不，华纳想，不是这些。

他只是模模糊糊地回忆起片刻过去，然后就被一阵猛烈的抽插重新带回现实中来。他麻木地随着迪士尼的节奏晃动起来，在潮汐一样的快感侵袭下昏沉地哽咽着——直到迪士尼呼吸沉重地按下他的脑袋，在射精的一瞬间给他一个带着血腥味儿的吻。

然后他就被抛弃在这硬邦邦的椅子上了，浑身赤裸，带着显而易见的爱痕，腿根流着含不住的精液。他几乎睁不开眼睛，只能凭借听觉判断迪士尼在整理仪表，拉上裤链，为自己佩戴好钻石胸针。

在一片模糊中，他的眼前投下一片阴影，迪士尼公事公办的声音在他头顶响起。

“非常感谢招待。”迪士尼说，顺手把一卷钞票塞进他仍然流着白浊的洞里，“如果你确定了沙赞在中国的定档日期，麻烦通知我一声——要你本人来。”


End file.
